fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nion Exothermia
Nion Exothermia is an former dark web assassin that later joined the Fantendo Firehouse as a sniper, being the second gun-focused character on the team and primarily a sniper. She is also a hacker and researcher, able to access invisible areas of the internet to gain additional information. She first debuted in World Tournament as a hired assassin sent to take out Strafe, in a way to preserve a bad bet by her employer. She later joined the Fantendo Firehouse at the end of the story after her massive debt was paid off by Unten Bluzen and lives at the Fantendo Firehouse alongside Sarah Auvic. The character was created by Exotoro as a both a way to add new conflict for Strafe as well as to add a character with a darker and shadier past than previous members of the group, wanting a slight edge for the group. Additionally, she wanted to continue adding characters that did not have powers to the group as she felt it as important to the themes of Phase 3. Nion is a former dark web assassin who uses primarily a sniper rifle to take out her targets, which are often bounties from clients that she is not allowed to disclose information about. Nion had a history of crippling debt, said to be in the millions, which was paid off by Unten Bluzen. In exchange for the debt being paid off, Nion works under the Fantendo Firehouse with her skills in both sniping and computer hacking and deep web research. Description Nion Exothermia is a tall woman with bright brown hair that goes past her shoulders. It is down while she is in the field, but up in a bun while doing her work on computers. She has up-close vision problems, requiring her to wear glasses when using the computer and goggles when on the field, but can otherwise see perfectly fine and isn't always seen with glasses. She tends to wear looser outfits when working alone on the computer but has her own armor set that she was gifted with by one of her clients to utilize when sniping. She has a pair of goggles that allow her to adjust her eye sight and allow her to see in night and heat vision. Her eye color is green. Personality Nion Exothermia has a much colder front to her when she is first introduced, although she is a bit of a softie even after everything that's happened to her in the past couple years. When her debt is paid off, she was notably much more relaxed, although a fair bit paranoid- she utilizes burner phones exclusively and all of her computers have taped off cameras. She knows a fair bit about gun assembly and computer assembly, and has built all of her computers and guns herself. She is heavily skilled at sniping. Nion is somewhat of a nerd, collecting small figurines of characters she likes and often is opinionated about shows and movies. She spends a lot of time online, mostly tucked away in corners of the internet that Nion considers much more valuable than the "face" internet due to it's barrier to entry and general obscurity. She can come off as annoying to Sakeena Kamel, who sees this aspect of her as being somewhat hipsterish and pompous. Nion, like Strafe, does not like to settle down with anyone romantically, although she does like to date and get close to people that way. She is not against romance but she also doesn't really care for sticking with one person for any given period of time. Appearances ''World Tournament U-Day! Powers and Abilities Nion Exothermia is good at two different things, which the Fantendo Firehouse finds valuable. She is good at sniping and being stealthy, able to hit targets without them ever knowing she was there. She can also assemble guns as well as know what specifically needs to be fixed when they get damaged. Although she has changed her ammunition to be less lethal, she excels in guns even more so than Strafe. Nion is also good at computer hacking and research, able to go through the internet's "invisible" spaces for it's research. She can also build computers. Specific Powers Relationships Strafe Sia Sakeena Kamel Gallery NionExothermiaGunpainted.png|Nion Exothermia as she appears in World Tournament NionExothermiaGunlesspainted.png|Alternate gunless art NionExothermiaDoomedPainted.png|Nion Exothermia in Fantendo - Doomed Nion Exothermia.png|Early concept art for Nion Exothermia created in May 2018 Trivia *Nion Exothermia was an early addition to World Tournament's story, although as it took shape the idea that she would be joining the Fantendo Firehouse as a full time member as opposed to an ally doing her own thing came from the idea of giving Strafe something to do as he hadn't had many plotlines since the end of Phase 2. Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Assassins Category:World Tournament